Legends Awaken
by Dra-Cat
Summary: First fanfic! Rating may change. Suicune, Raikou, and Entei have been awakened from 1000 years of sleep, and must learn the ways of modern times to, hopefully, be able to save these times. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prolouge

Hey! This is my first fanfic, but hopefully you'll like it. I'll post chapter 1 later tonight or tomorrow, and it will be a lot longer than this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I own only a few humans I made up.

Prologue:

The horror of it all. At first it had seemed like a normal thunderstorm. But it wasn't. Ecruteak City was in danger of flooding. Numerous thunderbolts struck the trees outlining the city; many Pokemon and humans alike perished. But the most devastating loss was of the Brass Tower in the west, said to be shelter to the legendary Lugia, when a monstrous thunderbolt caused it to erupt in flames. Lugia screeched as it flew off to the west, outside of the city, which signaled to the legendary Ho-oh that it had left. Like its counterpart, Ho-oh's home was atop of a tower, namely, the Tin Tower in the east. Yet it did not catch fire. Ho-oh created three beasts to extinguish the rampaging flames. Unfortunately, the fire was too powerful for them, so they died trying to escape. The flames continued to eat at the tower, while the rain continued to pour down. Three days later, the rain finally ended the fiery rampage, but Ho-oh discovered its servants were dead. Raikou, the thunder Pokemon, Entei, the volcano Pokemon, and Suicune, the aurora Pokemon, were lying in the dirt of the now one-story building. Ho-oh flew through the top of the remains and quickly brought life back to them. The three beasts ran through the region for a year until they came back to the Burned Tower (a.k.a. the destroyed Brass Tower). At that time, the three beasts were forced into the dungeon of the tower to fight for their lives because of a dark ruler. Suicune was the first to lose; as she let her guard down, stone inched its way up her legs. She roared in agony as the stone froze her in that pose. With that, she fell into a deep sleep, frozen by the stone. Raikou and Entei fought for as long as they could, but were eventually overcome, and, like Suicune, were turned into stone. This had all happened 1,000 years ago.

Now, people in Ecruteak have forgotten the legend because of time. Raikou, Entei, and Suicune still remain as pure stone, Lugia is hidden inside of the Whirl Islands, and Ho-oh is nowhere to be found. Most people have never even heard of the Johto legendaries before. Some have. Professor Endary is one of the few that has discovered the elemental beasts. Little does he know about the events taking place…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Beginning

"Professor!"

Professor Endary hesitated, and then looked up from his mess of papers on his desk. "Yes, what is it, Ruben?" he asked coolly, pushing his dark brown hair away from his reading glasses. He looked exhausted from his research-he had been rummaging through data about the Johto legendaries for three and a half days with no sleep.

"I think we've finally found the antidote this time!" Ruben exclaimed excitedly. He literally started jumping up and down like a two-year-old kid. "The one for-"

"Yes, yes, I know what you mean!" The Professor jumped out of his chair, only to land flat on his face. His assistant couldn't refrain himself from laughing. "Har, har, har," Endary muttered, slowly getting up. Ruben laughed even harder when the Professor got up, who was extremely flustered now. His glasses where lopsided, and his white lab coat was mottled with gray because of the dusty floor.

Ignoring Ruben, he walked, or ran, rather, from his lab that was (oddly enough) located next to the Burned Tower. But, like all of the other times, wild Pokemon teased him as he arrived. The annoying Rattatas loved to trip him with their tails, and then scamper up and down his back. By now, however, Endary was used to these trips, and easily avoided them. Koffings liked to pop out of nowhere and scare him, but he was used to this too, even though he had ended up with a harmless Poison Gas attack in his lungs once.

Eventually, he made his way downstairs to the dungeon. It would have actually been a soothing place, if three large statues were not there, gazing down on everything. They formed rather cat-like creatures, one like a lion, one like a tiger, and one like a cheetah. The cheetah- like one was in front, on a platform in the dungeon, the lion in the back right-hand corner of the platform, and the tiger in the back left-hand corner of the platform. A scientist was located next to each statue, and they were holding a small container, filled to the brim with a lime-green liquid. 'That must be the antidote,' Endary thought to himself.

"All right, everyone!" He shouted to the whole five scientists there. "I want everyone prepared for what might happen. Earl," he pointed to a short man holding the antidote over Raikou. "Record any and everything that happens to Raikou. That goes the same for Jerry and Entei, and also for Thomas and Suicune. Got it?" Endary questioned. The scientists mentioned nodded. "As for you two," he indicated towards the other two scientists, "Record anything that you can." They also nodded. "Begin, now."

The antidote trickled down the Pokemons' backs. The containers held a lot more than it seemed. Bright blue light filled the dungeon as the statues glowed intensely, but then stopped. The light vanished, leaving the statues just as they were. Endary didn.t take it so well. "I give up." he stated. "We've tried so many times, so many, and we've never gotten further than this. Never." He started to drag himself towards the exit. "Come on boys, it's no use."

They followed, with their heads hung low. Hours passed, nothing happened. Then, it seemed the antidote was poured again, as the statues glowed, more intensely than before. Shards of gray stone fell to the floor as the Pokemons' stone prisons crumbled away. Their color came back, along with their consciousness. The tiger named Raikou spoke first, unsure if this was another twisted nightmare or reality_. "Am I dreaming, or are we back in this stupid dungeon?_" he asked to no one in particular. _"Because if we're back in this stupid dungeon I need to know where the stupid exit is."_ Raikou concluded.

"_Great, I have to listen to _him_ again,"_ Entei sniggered. Before he had been sealed away by the stone, Entei often encountered Raikou and humored him. Suicune was never present, though. She was calm and serious, and the smartest of the three. She hardly laughed, or even smiled for that matter.

"_Oh, shut up,"_ Raikou retorted to Entei's comment. _"You aren't funny at all. Right, Suicune?"_ But she didn't hear him. Suicune was lost in her own thoughts, wondering what was going on.

'_What happened?' _ She asked herself. '_Just a moment ago that cruel man was fighting us here. Or, was it a moment ago? We just broke out of these stone prisons, so it could be something like one hundred years since that battle…or maybe longer!'_ She opened her eyes, only to see Raikou and Entei look at her warily. "_What is the matter?"_ she asked in her quiet but beautiful voice. Though she was normally calm, Suicune started to shake badly from what she had figured out.

"_Well for one thing, you're shaking like mad. Second, you just appeared in a trance, and third, _you never answered my question!" Raikou explained, a little sourness in his voice.

"_Forget your stupid question, Raikou, there are more important things to worry about, such as why Suicune seems terrified now!" _Entei replied, starting to get ticked off by Raikou's sarcastic personality. The two stared to fight, like they always did one thousand years ago. But that was not the cause of what happened next. An explosion on the west side of the dungeon caught them off guard. Suicune had launched a vicious Bubblebeam at the wall, which actually caused the explosion. Raikou and Entei saw tears in her eyes as she ran through them, towards the destroyed wall. She jumped out of the dungeon, glanced back, and ran off. _"Suicune!"_ Entei called, but no reply came. He ran after her, as did Raikou, but even with their amazing speed, she was gone.

They did get replies, though. People in Ecruteak City screamed in terror when the lion and tiger-like legendary beasts came into view. The children were fascinated by these amazing creatures, unlike their parents, who were terrified of them. "Mommy, look! Lookie at the big, big kitties!" one child even said. His mother grabbed him and ran off, screaming her lungs out, while the child called: "Bye-bye, kitties!"

"_Great, the adults hate us and the kids love us. What'll happen next? Maybe a Blastoise will fly above us. It'll sprout wings and talons then screech and shoot Hydro Pumps filled with a bird's drop-"_

"_Raikou, stop, you have such a sick mind."_ Entei nearly gagged as he said that. '_Great, that image is stuck in my head now. Thanks, Raikou.'_ His mind trailed back to Suicune. _"Anyway, go to the west and look for Suicune. I'll go south to look."_ Raikou nodded, frowning, and sped off. Entei watched as he left, then headed south on his search._ 'Suicune, please let us find you.'_ He thought.

But they were off track. Suicune was neither located west nor south of Ecruteak. Instead, she was to the east, lying in a small pond that separated Ecruteak from Mahogany Town. Overgrown branches concealed her from view, at least in the front.

Suicune was being watched, however. A tiny, green fairy-like Pokemon had appeared behind her, not too far away from her location. But when Suicune sensed a presence behind her, she swung her head around to see green dust sparkle where the presence had been. The Pokemon was gone, as though time had swallowed it up.


	3. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, here's chapter 2! And thanks, KuRoZe (I really hope I spelled that right!), for my first review! (Hey, that rhymed) Hope you enjoy:**

Chapter Two:

Typhlosion, Flamethrower!

The blue and cream-colored Pokémon released a steady stream of fire from its mouth, knocking the opponent's Raichu out. It fell to the ground, completely dazed.

"Yay! We won, Typhlosion, we won!" A girl about fifteen years old cheered for her partner. The Typhlosion just grinned at his human friend- the girl had dark, dark brown hair that looked almost black, a plain, red-orange cap, baggy blue jeans, and a short-sleeved black T-shirt with a Poke Ball symbol on it. Her jeans covered most of her shoes, but the visible parts were orange and red.

"Great battle, Carla. You're a great trainer!" A young man, about sixteen, congratulated her.

"Thanks, Leo!" The girl replied. "My Typhlosion is the best! Aren't you, Typhlosion?"

Typhlosion let out a triumphant roar, which resulted in a flock of angry Pidgeys. _'Great,'_ Typhlosion thought. _'A flock of rabid Pidgeys.'_

"Nice job, Typhlosion!" Carla stammered out, as she and Leo were laughing too hard when a Pidgey started to peck at Typhlosion. He looked annoyed and helpless, as he refused to hurt something he was stronger than, unless ordered to. So he sat there and waited.

"Come on, guys! You should all be faster than me!" Carla was referring to her team of five Pokémon: Typhlosion, Rhydon, Jolteon, Umbreon, and Venusaur. They were trudging up a hill- Carla (obviously) first, Typhlosion second, Jolteon third, and Umbreon, Venusaur, and Rhydon following behind. When Carla told them to speed up, they took it too literally and shot right past her, even Rhydon, who was extremely slow. "Ok, you're faster than me," she murmured.

One Pokémon was able to hear her. She was hidden in the trees, the moon helping her disguise herself. Her blue fur protected her from the chilly winds, and her violet cape ceased to move so as to avoid sound. The two white tails had also stopped their movement. But the crystal on her head gleamed in the moon's light. That was the reason Carla stopped when she observed a slightly bright blue light trying to hide in the trees.

Suicune stood still, fear gripping at her heart. The human was looking this way, straight at her. _'Why now? Why now?'_ Suicune thought to herself. _'Should I run?'_ The human started to walk towards her. Suicune wanted to run but couldn't. She attempted to run, but curiosity got the best of her. Instead of fleeing, Suicune stepped forward and unconcealed herself.

Carla stared; never in her life would she have expected this. Face-to-face with a legendary, much less her favorite. Suicune's deep red eyes stared back; both human and Pokémon pierced each other's soul. "S-Suicune?" she managed to choke out. The cheetah-like Pokémon nodded, still staring. She was a legendary- of course she could understand English! She knew this human could do nothing dangerous by herself, otherwise she wouldn't be so shocked to see the water legendary. Curiosity killed the cat? Suicune thought not.

"_Yes, I am Suicune. But now it is my turn to ask: Who are you and what are you doing here?"_ Suicune's voice intensified a little than what it normally was. She had to know who this human was and why those five Pokémon were with her. She had also observed the battle with the Raichu, and was puzzled as to why that Pokémon obeyed this human without question, and doing so quite…_willingly_.

"M-my name's Carla," she stuttered, trying to remember Suicune's next question, "and I'm here to train my Pokémon," Carla concluded. Suicune's eyes widened when Carla said they were _her_ Pokémon. For a calm and gentle Pokémon, she seemed really perturbed for some reason. Suicune didn't exactly _own _the land, but humans weren't supposed to own _Pokémon_, either.

"Your _Pokémon?_ When did my fellow creatures become overpowered and controlled?" Suicune sounded agitated now. Her voice had a little despair in it, though she had never raised her voice before. _"Pokémon used to live freely with no humans controlling them. They would help only of their free will, but that has apparently changed. So I shall ask you this, human: how long has it been since the Brass Tower burned down? Or do you even know?"_

Carla thought before answering, still unbelieving of this. She was amazed at how she could understand Suicune, but not her own Pokémon. "It's kind of funny, see that's the last thing I learned before I left scho-" Carla stopped when she saw the legendary become impatient. "It happened 1,000 years ago!" she exclaimed, very quickly.

_"1,000 years. Hmm." _Suicune sat down, realizing the human never answered her first question. "_Again, what do you mean by _your_ Pokémon?"_ she asked, finishing her questions for now.

"Well," Carla began, "Pokémon have been with us for way longer than I've been alive. Some time ago, we befriended them, and they became our partners. Presently, Pokémon are our pets, friends, partners, family and many other things. They fight alongside us and play games with us; they keep us company, too. Most people start on a journey at ten years old, in which they get a starting Pokémon and try to catch more. Up to six can be held at all times, while the rest get sent to a box in a PC, and-"

_"Wait,"_ Suicune interrupted, _"what is a PC?"_ she asked, her questions renewed.

"It stands for Personal Computer, it stores items, Pokémon, and-"

"_Enough, that's all I wanted __to__ know about it. Please resume your first explanation,"_ Suicune had become calm again.

"Continuing from where I left off, I'll go back to the starters-" Carla continued explaining about the starters, both for Kanto and Johto, and what she knew of Hoenn's, the Professors named after trees, the eight gym badges, and the Pokémon League championships. "Did you get all of that, Suicune?"

_"Yes, I understand now. But please, introduce your friends; I have not seen these Pokémon before."_ Suicune requested.

"Okay. This is Typhlosion," at that, the blue and cream Pokémon stepped up, a little shocked, and roared a greeting to the legendary beast.

"_Greetings,"_ he stated. "_My friend calls me by my Pokémon name, but the name I was given at birth is Eruption."_

_"Hello to you, too, Eruption,"_ Suicune responded to him. _"The name suits you well." _Typhlosion bowed, and Jolteon took his place.

Jolteon bowed, like Typhlosion, and calmly said, _"Hello, legendary one. My species name is Jolteon, but I'd rather be called Lightning."_

_"And I shall call you just that,"_ Suicune stated. Obviously happy, Jolteon switched herself with the next Pokémon, Umbreon.

Umbreon also bowed, and then, in a deep voice, said, _"My obvious name is Umbreon, but I was born as Midnight."_

_"Midnight is what I will call you, then," _Suicune responded.Umbreon then switched himself with Rhydon, who came bounding up to the legendary.

_"My real name is Rhydon," _he exclaimed, _"but I like Tremor better."_ He seemed to be the hyper one in this group.

_"Well met, Tremor."_

Venusaur, who whispered quietly: _"My name is Venusaur, but I'd like it if you called me Vine," _replaced Rhydon.

_"And I will." _She quietly retreated back to where she was standing before. _"Now that I have met you all and understand everything now, I must be leaving to find my friends." _Before she went, though, a thunderbolt appeared, aimed directly at Carla and her Pokémon. Rhydon, oddly enough, quickly moved over them and absorbed the blast.

Two cat-like figures stood not too far away. "_Get away from Suicune, you filthy human," _the one on the left threatened.

_"Or else you won't live to see tomorrow!"_ the other threatened also.

Thunder crashed in the distance. A golden phoenix-like Pokémon appeared soaked from the downpours of rain. "_I must find shelter soon. I will not last much longer out here." _He saw the Tin Tower of Ecruteak City in the distance, though it was difficult to see because of the rain. "_Ah, my old home. I am returning. Now." _He spread his wings as far as he could, and directed himself for his tower. The phoenix came closer to his destination with every second that passed.

**A/N: Before I forget, I will most likely (if I remember) post 1 chapter every 2 days until I get to chapter 9 or 10 because I have already written up to 10. Please leave a review, they make me happy! **

**Oh, and if I made any mistakes, please tell me. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I can't remember if I've already said it, but I don't own ****Pokemon****. Only some people necessary in the story do I own ****( I**** sound like Yoda…).**

* * *

Chapter Three:

Suicune's point of view

Rain clouds gathered as a thunderstorm began. I watched as Carla stared in amazement at the two feline-like beasts before her. Raikou, glaring at Carla with a murderous look, was similar-looking to a tiger. Black, angled stripes covered his bright yellow body, which seemed to be glowing in the rain. A similar violet cape as mine spread on his backside, but was shaped like a rain cloud, gave him a slightly darker look. His two fangs gleamed like daggers, and a dull blue "x" shape concealed part of his mouth. That same color blue made up his lightning-shaped tail (if you could call it that). His ruby eyes glowed with hatred. Entei, similar to a lion, looked slightly more caring, but not for Carla. Two sets of spikes protruded from his deep brown back, along with a silver-colored cape that moved in the same motion of waves. Large, black rings circled his shaggy legs, and his fur spiked out about three inches above the soles of his paws. A pale yellow crown was donned above his crimson eyes, which were surrounded by ruby spikes on the sides. His mouth was partly concealed by a gray ornament, which was shaped very awkwardly.

Raikou and Entei growled fiercely, terrifying Carla. I even shivered a little. "_Get away from Suicune, you filthy human!"_ Raikou commanded with a roar.

_"Or else you won't live to see tomorrow!" _Entei declared. His shaggy fur rustled in the cold winds, and the rain didn't help him much. It seemed to me that the weather was siding with my friends, who stood poised, ready for battle if need be. _"Did you not hear us?"_ Entei questioned. _"Step away from Suicune, now."_

Carla nearly jumped when she was addressed, and she scrambled away from me towards her Pokemon. Eruption growled angrily, feeling as insulted as his trainer. He glared at me, and he sent a thought to my head: _"So, all this time, you just waited for your friends to arrive and assault us, is that it?! Humph, some legendary you're supposed to be. Calling on your friends for backup is a desperate move, you coward. I can't figure out why Carla is so amazed by you--neither you nor your friends look tough. You have lost my respect, legend!" _Although I was in shock, I refused to hurt Eruption. He only wanted to protect his trainer, and was doing an excellent job of it. Unfortunately for him, Raikou and Entei had heard his insults, and in the next moment, Eruption was on the ground, Raikou towering above him.

_"How _dare _you insult Suicune like that?!__ No one, I mean NO ONE, insults Suicune, got it?" _Eruption growled, and delivered a vicious Flamethrower right into his face. Raikou grunted in pain and flew backwards. He glanced at me then winced.

_"Ha, that takes care of you," _Eruption stated. He smirked. _"Now for that shaggy brute."_

_"What did you call me?"_ Entei gritted his teeth. He charged at Eruption, and, Entei, being much faster, knocked the disrespectful Pokemon straight into a birch tree. Eruption was dazed, but not out yet. Shakily, he stood up, and delivered a massive Thunderpunch to Entei, who slid backwards. Because of his large amount of health, Entei stood up again, but was overcome by paralysis. Eruption must have been a high level, since his next Thuderpunch knocked out Entei.

Eruption then turned to me. I wasn't scared in the least bit: I had the highest defense and special defense of his opponents. Although Thunderpunch would be super effective, it would take about five hits before I started to worry.

_"Ready for yours, you coward?" _he questioned haughtily. Carla grew more confident now, and she seemed agitated at me as well. When I calmly shook my head in response to Eruption's question, both looked at me, dumbfounded. _"And why not?"_ Eruption asked, puzzled.

At this point, I calmly walked over to my friends, who were now conscience again. I stood sideways in front of them so as to prevent any possible harm. _"Regardless of whether you had hurt my friends or not, I do not wish to fight you. You may not believe me, so if it pleases you, continue your attack. I have one request, though."_ Eruption eyed me warily. _"Please listen-I did not call for my friends to arrive-they just did."_ I could tell Raikou and Entei were struggling to get up from behind me, but then they gave up and laid down so as to listen to what I was saying. _"Furthermore, I am not a coward. I am also not the bravest. I will now let you and Carla __decide__ what to do, now that I have explained myself."_

Carla, for the first time in many minutes, spoke up: "How can we believe you? Your friends deliberately attacked us. How can we be sure you didn't call for help? Maybe Typhlosion is right-you are a coward."

Raikou and Entei growled from where they were lying, but I silenced them with a wave of my forepaw. _"No, only those who believe they are scared are cowards. You do not frighten me, nor will you ever. Please, let my friends and I go. Had we really tried to attack you, you shall have lost."_ Carla's Pokemon glanced up, and I sensed their hatred level rising. _"No offense to you all, of course.__ All of you are great and mighty as far as I can tell." _

_"That's what you say,"_ Lightning remarked. She trotted towards me, the others staring in awe. _"You never answered Carla's second question: how can we be sure you didn't call for help?"_

_"Ask yourself this; was I ever in any danger?"_

That seemed to hit the mark. Carla and her Pokemon pondered this, and Carla answered: "Well, I guess you're right. Go on, leave- we won't attack." Eruption looked a little ticked about Carla's comment.

"_I thank you for your gratitude,"_ I answered as I encouraged my friends to get up. _"Now we shall leave."_

Before I could move, however, a shriek sounded through the area. The thunderstorm intensified, and we all gazed up as a giant, bright yellow object flew into sight. Its spiked yellow wings sprouted black spikes on the back of them. Large, clawed talons faced parallel to each other. A long thin beak let out another menacing shriek. It hovered in the air, flapping its dazzling wings in the rain. Thunder roared when it shrieked. Lightning flashed with every flap, of its wings. _"W-What is that?"_ Raikou asked aloud.

"_That is the legendary bird of thunder," _Eruption answered. _"Zapdos."_Another shriek echoed around us; Zapdos seemed to want to battle.

"So, the legends thought to be gone forever are standing right here in front of me," a mysterious voice said slowly. "Well, then, I'll have to catch you three like I did my loyal Zapdos here." The lightning bird cawed a reply. "My friend, target Entei with a Thunderbolt!" Zapdos grew to an even brighter yellow, sparks flying everywhere. The rain scattered as a blazingly yellow light streaked towards my friend. Entei, seeming to have recovered well, dodged out of the way, but was still hit on his left rear leg. He grunted quietly, signaling to us that he was not hurt. Raikou had seemed to recover as well, so we stood side-by-side, ready for any attack that might have come next. Zapdos, agitated that its attack had failed, powered up another Thunderbolt, but ceased when its trainer ordered it to stop.

_"What, are you afraid to attack?" _Raikou taunted.

The stranger shook his head, and then stepped out of the shadows that had concealed him. A sly grin covered his pale face, which was partially hid by a mess of jet-black hair. His attire was made up of a long-sleeve shirt and jeans, the same color as his hair. What haunted me most, however, were his eyes-blood-red eyes. I knew many Pokemon had red eyes, but I didn't think humans could have them.

"A bit shocked as to my appearance? Get used to it; you'll be seeing it all the time, legends. Zapdos! Thunder on our target! You know which one it is!"

Zapdos' eyes closed, and it summoned a brilliant light. As I opened my temporarily blinded eyes, the great light was halfway towards its destination--me. And in the rain, Thunder never misses. I tried to move, but the attack hit me before I could. Overwhelming pain flowed through me as the most powerful attack I'd ever felt hit its mark. Roars of agony escaped from my throat. The attack ceased after several more seconds, and my vision faded.

Typhlosion's point of view:

Suicune fell to the ground. We all stood still, save for Zapdos. The Thunder attack had taken out one of the most defensive Pokemon out there. Raikou and Entei stood still, staring at their fallen friend, their mouths agape. Then, they suddenly seemed to suddenly grow larger and fiercer as they stared up at Zapdos with pure hatred. _"How dare you hurt __Suicune!__"_ Raikou yelled. Zapdos let out a caw-like laugh--it sounded like pure evil. As the laughter died down, a grin similar to its master's appeared on its face.

The stranger muffled a laugh. "You two legends are next, but first," he pulled a sphere from his belt. "No Pokemon, even a legend, can escape a ball when they're fainted." A yellow sphere coated with two black stripes on the top half shone in his hand. The rest of the ball was white. "Your pal Suicune is now mine." He drew his arm back, and then threw the Ultra Ball. It rushed towards Suicune, who was defenseless. Suddenly, although it was raining, a Fire Spin erupted from Entei's mouth and knocked the ball off course. It plopped on the ground, containing nothing but air. The stranger's grin faded, and his red eyes glanced to each one of us in turn. "Fine, how about I use a Master Ball, then, eh? Nothing can stop it."

Ignoring Carla's protests, I sped towards the trainer in the form of a Quick Attack, knocking the Master Ball out of his hand. Raikou, sensing his cue, sped over and crushed the Master Ball with his sharp claws. "Alright, I've had it. Zapdos! Use Thunder on them all!"

Another brilliant light emerged, more intense than the previous one. It headed straight for the ground, which puzzled me. It then split into three different Thunders: one headed for Carla and my friends, one for Entei and Suicune, and one for Raikou and me.

_"Quick!" _Tremor shouted. _"Get around me."_

We gathered around as Tremor crouched down, and the Thunders redirected themselves towards him. This would work out perfectly; Tremor had the Lightningrod ability. Just as I suspected, the Thunders hit him as a blazing blue light, then disappeared as though they had been absorbed. Tremor grinned.

The trainer gritted his teeth and glared at us."I'll be back! I have many more powerful Pokemon!" With that, he darted into the forest. Zapdos glared angrily at us, and then with a flap of its wings, it was gone.

* * *

We were about to go our separate ways, Entei carrying Suicune on his back. The rain had stopped once Zapdos had disappeared.

_"We are sorry that we attacked you before, right, __Raikou__?"_ Entei apologized. Raikou looked the other way.

"We're sorry about not believing you guys, right?" My friends and I nodded in reply.

Just before we parted, Lightning came back from her errand of stalking the stranger.

_"You should have heard him,"_ she gasped through pants. Then she started laughing hysterically. "_Remember that he said he had more "powerful" __Pokemon__? All he has is a __Caterpie__!"_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to all ****Caterpie**** fans out there. I would have done ****Magikarp****, but you can see why that wouldn't work.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alrighty, here's chapter 4, which should have been out a few days ago, but I was too lazy to put it up. Either that or I forgot. Moving on.**

* * *

Chapter Four: 

???'s point of view.

_"Brother!"_ I screamed. _"Brother!"_

The heat was intense, even for myself. My home, my life-long home, was disappearing before my eyes. The small pool that once gave its watery shelter to aqua Pokemon gleamed a bright orange at the surface, the fire ablaze. Violet butterflies with red eyes, called Butterfrees, streamed up into the sky to prevent their life's end. Pidgeottos attempted to help stop the fire, but were too stupid to realize that a series of Gusts would only enlarge the flames. The flames jumped at the startled birds, which died from a fiery wrath. Our stupendous garden was no longer stupendous; everything shriveled up and died. Many Pokemon escaped, but most of them perished. And my brother was nowhere in sight.

I flew through the rampaging flames, delivering an Ice Beam to help other Pokemon escape the flames, and although I was highly resistant to fire, the heat was agony. My wings were scorched several times over, and my forearms felt as though fireballs were clinging to them. I gazed at them, and saw that where a beautiful scarlet had resided, there was now a coal black. I had been burned many times before, and I kept using Refresh to rid myself of them. The pain stopped intensifying, and I continued the search for my brother.

I glanced up just in time to spot a blue blur speed by.

_"Brother!" _I called after him, though he did not appear to hear my cry. I changed course and flew as quickly as I could after him. _"Brother, please hear me!" _I yelled at the top of my lungs. The response I received was not the one I had hoped for. A wall of flames jumped up in front of me, and, as though it could think for itself, crashed down on me. Flames crawled up my back and formed a ring of fire around my body. I fell to the ground in pain, unable to move. I struggled to break free, but the flames grew tighter with each attempt. With difficulty, I gazed up through the destroyed trees. A bright gleaming light met my golden eyes, and I squinted so as to not go blind. The light slowly dimmed, and I was able to clearly see the cause of the fire-a fiery bird hovered about twenty feet above me, and was slowly descending. Its eyes were completely red, and its dazzling yellow wings sprouted magnificent flames. Fire also made up its tail, and a column of fire grew from its head. I had seen this Pokemon before, but the last time we had met, its eyes had been a light blue instead of a demonic red. Someone was controlling it, yet I didn't know whom.

_"__Moltres__, what has happened to you? __Why are you destroying the forest?!"_ I demanded answers-I needed to know the reason of this destruction. Moltres spoke back to me, clearly in a male's voice.

_"I have come to destroy you, and your brother, by my master's orders. I am unable to give you a reason, but I will say this is not my own choice. My master just wants you and your brother dead. I am giving you the chance to die easily and quickly, so just accept it."_ A formless wave of heat formed in his orange beak. Moltres sent a wicked Heat Wave at me, and I felt the familiar sensation of a burn. My health began to rapidly fade away. Black edged at the corner of my vision, but I countered by quickly using Refresh to rid myself of the burn sapping my energy. Although I was still exhausted, I summoned enough energy for a few Water Pulses to aim at the ring of fire containing me. The water and fire canceled each other out in a great fog. The legendary bird of fire glared down at me, and formed another wave of fire in his beak.

_'Another attack could kill me,' _I thought to myself. _'I must not let that happen! Too many lives are at stake! I will only accept death after all other remaining lives are safe!'_

The feeling of wind grew beneath my wings as I struggled into the air. Suddenly, my mind directed my thoughts to a place I had never been. A wondrous power seeped into my body, and my heart began to beat rapidly. Energy came flowing back to me in endless cycles as my body began showing physical signs of this energy. My forearms transformed from the coal black to a pale scarlet. All of the small, unnoticed marks disappeared from the surface of my body, and the larger injuries healed decently. My entire form glowed in a rainbow of colors. I shut my eyes and felt the air return to my lungs. Flight had become easier, as like before this madness, and a bright light illuminated from me. As the energy dwindled and then left, I opened my eyes again, puzzled, and stared up at Moltres, my energy renewed. He scoffed.

_"So you have finally learned Recover, huh?" _he asked impatiently._ "You're a persistent one, I will give you that."_ A pale yellow glow of energy formed in his beak, but I could tell it was not another Heat Wave. No, this was something much, much worse-something I was not resistant to. The energy became solid, and the air particles surrounding Moltres soared in visible form toward the energy. _"No matter, you shall still meet your life's end."_

He released the energy that could easily kill me. The Hyper Beam brushed past my body, singeing it a bit. The powerful beam shot through at least a dozen oak trees before I heard cries of despair as more Pokemon experienced death. Pokemon that the beam had missed came scampering towards me, thinking they'd be safe, but were engulfed in flames shortly after. Tears gleamed in my eyes as I saw so many perish. Angrily, I turned to the smirking Moltres.

_"Y-you, you monster!"_ The welled-up tears were released from my eyes as I yelled. _"All of those innocent lives, all of them, gone, destroyed, obliterated!"_

A larger smirk cracked at the fiery bird's face. _"Do not pity them, for I shall send you to them soon, quite painfully. I offered you the chance to leave this world quickly and quietly, but you seem to have refused, so you shall die, suffering from the flames that ruined your life!" _

The night sky produced blood-red clouds from nowhere. The gray and lifeless trees stood still in the shushed wind. All life around the bird of fire and myself disappeared until nothing was left. The garden that had given shelter to so many Pokemon was now nothing but a dying, barren wasteland. Moltres broke the silence.

_"Ready to die, Latias?"_

* * *

Latios's point of view. 

Trees streamed past in a blur as I soared through our permanently destroyed garden. Flames had shot up, but from what, I knew not. The flames that had caused suffering, pain, and death to many. Flames that had ruined many of our remaining friends' lives. Flames that had separated my sister from me. I could not sense her to tell if she was still alive, and I was worried-depressingly worried.

Through the next dense cluster of trees was my destination. Although I could have already arrived there and set off to find my sister with a reliable human friend, I had heard a small cry from the trunk of a tree I had passed. Confused, since trees don't make noises on their own, I foolishly stopped and leaned toward the tree, only to receive a painful singe on my nose as the still-present flames jumped. Annoyed, I sent Water Pulses at the tree until the fire around it ceased to exist.

The cry still came from the creature in the tree, fearing it was under attack. I reached my right foreleg into the tree's watery hole for the creature, but I didn't get a warm welcome. I jerked my pulsing foreleg out of the hole to observe a small but painful mark. The unpleasant sensation of poison began to spread around my hand. I immediately used Refresh, for the longer I had poison, the more pain I'd feel. The unidentified creature, feeling as though it had won, stuck its head out of the tree in triumph, revealing itself to be a Wurmple. This Wurmple was familiar-I had held its egg when it was born about three weeks ago. I had known it'd be different than most others-the egg had been a dull violet instead of the normal reddish-pink. The egg had been the markings of a shiny. It then looked at me like it had never seen me before.

_"__Wurmple__,"_ I asked it,_ "do you not remember me?"_

_"__Wurmple__," _it replied, trying to comprehend what I had said. _"__Wurmple__,"_ it repeated, confused. Then it began to hit its head on the tree, for whatever reason.

_"Can-you-un-__der__-stand-me?"_I asked slowly, wondering why it was banging its head on the tree. It banged its head a few more times before replying.

_"__Wurmple__Wur-wurp__Ple__Urmple-urmp__!"_I gave up trying to understand its child-like gibberish, and rose a bit so my back was level with the hole. Wurmple stared at me with large yellow eyes.

_"Would-you-like-to-come-with-me-friend?"_Those yellow eyes lit up, and it jumped out of the hole and onto my back. Seeing as it wasn't satisfied, it climbed up my neck, rustling the fur a bit, and plopped down on my head. It pointed a leg, paw, arm, etc. as if to say 'Onwards!' _"Yes, sir,"_ I had answered the Wurmple that had overpowered me.

Our destination came closer every minute-we were very close to reaching it. Finally, an opening in the dying trees showed itself, and I emerged into the open space. A small wooden building far enough away from the forest to not catch fire caught my eye. I flew up to the door and Headbutted it, forgetting the sleeping Wurmple there. It fell off, woke up, and shouted angry Wurmple threats at me the second it hit the ground.

_"Geez, sorry," _I told it.

_"__Wurmple__."_

_"I said I was sorry!"_

_"__Wurmple__Wurmple__Wurmp__!"_

By the time the door had lazily opened, Wurmple and I were tired of arguing. A tired, fifteen-year-old female stood in the doorway. She rubbed her eyes as she was trying to wakeup, but then stood wide-awake as she saw the torched forest behind me.

"L-latios," she stammered out, "what the heck happened? And where's Latias?" The mention of my sister's name unnerved me.

_"Laura,"_ I answered, _"I myself do not fully understand, although I have found that Latias may be in grave danger. Please come with me and help me find her."_

Her bright blue eyes searched my ruby ones. Laura nodded, and reached for a sphere on her belt. She grabbed the object, a Luxury Ball, and threw it into the air.

"Come on out, Tropius!"

A large, brown dinosaur appeared before me when the light from the ball faded. Yellow fruit sprouted from beneath its chin. Four great leaves sprouted from its back, allowing the large grass-type to fly. Tropius roared a friendly greeting to Laura as a result of the Luxury Ball. Laura mounted the Tropius, and, Wurmple clambering on my back, we lifted off.

Tropius flew clumsily due to its weight, but Laura was used to it. Suddenly, a flash of fire caught my gaze. Turning my head to observe the flash, I felt a hard _thump_ as my neck collided with a very large tree. Wurmple began laughing hysterically, and even Laura chuckled softly.

I blushed, having embarrassed myself. They eventually stopped laughing, and I reported the flash to them.

_"Guys, follow me, but stay low. I saw a flash over there."_

Laura nodded, and whispered something inaudible to Tropius. It lowered onto the forest ground, expertly dodging the trees despite its size. Laura recalled Tropius to its ball, and held Wurmple gingerly when it jumped to her.

We began to walk, or hover in my case, to the place where I had seen the flash. Slightly pushing my head into the clearing when we reached it, I observed the scene, unnoticed. My sister hovered there, panting, and I nearly fainted when I saw her opponent and the cause of the fire. The bird of fire, Moltres, was flying in the air, hardly hurt. Moltres opened its beak, and a pale yellow ball formed inside. Laura, also observing the scene, knew exactly what to do. She pulled out a Poke Ball, her first Poke Ball, and threw it between the two competitors. A large, blue water Pokemon stood there. Its pointed orange gills gleamed in the gray forest. Its tail fin was poised for battle. Its yellow eyes observed the Pokemon before it. Moltres shot the Hyper Beam before realizing another foe had appeared.

"Swampert, Protect!"

A shining barrier appeared before the blue mudfish. The Hyper Beam struck, and seemed to nearly penetrate the barrier, but failed at the last second. Swampert grinned as Moltres hovered in the air, recharging. Laura, on the other hand, didn't waste any time.

"Finish it with Hydro Pump!"

A blast of water erupted from Swampert's mouth, dousing the fire bird's flames. Moltres dropped to the ground, fainted by that single attack. Latias, who had been saving up energy by repeatingly using Recover, flew over and tackled me.

_"Oh, brother, you're okay! I'm okay! We're all okay!"_ Suddenly she ceased talking.

_"Latias, are you okay?" _I asked.

_"Yes,"_ she answered._ "Just…tired…" _And with that, her eyes closed and she fell into my arms, fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, hopefully you liked it. If not, then oh well. Chapter 5 (should) be out soon.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm known for being late, but here's Chappie 5!**

Chapter 5

Suicune's p.o.v.

It was obviously night when I woke. The stars were shining, the moon looked down from above, and-

_"Wake up."_

The voice was familiar, and I struggled to identify it with its owner.

_"I said,_ wake up!"

I shoved my head into my paws, trying to block out everything. The voice's owner prodded me to get up. I did not. The owner inhaled sharply, then: 'WAKE UP! I SAW YOU MOVE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WA-"

_"Shut up, Raikou! Give her a minute!"_ I heard Raikou cough. A second later, I thrust my eyes open. Two feline figures towered above, neither facing me, arguing about who should obey who. I sat up and leaned against a hard wall. Glancing back, I observed the tree I leant against: a plain oak tree. Nothing special about it. I turned forward again and listened to Raikou and Entei arguing now about whether the Pidgey or egg came first. As they did not realize I was watching, I observed the other trees in the clearing. Everyone of them was the same, save for one next to me: gray, old, and seemingly depressed. I placed a paw on the dying tree, but felt ravenous energy flowing through it. Startled, I withdrew.I forced myself up, and focused my attention away from the tree and on to my friends. The argument had not let up.

_"Pidgey!"_

_"Egg!"_

_"Pidgey!"_

_"Egg!"_

_"Pidgey, it's Pidgey, you dunce!"_ Entei roared.

_"No, no, no! The egg comes first!"_ Raikou retaliated.

_"It was the Pidgey!"_

_"No, the egg!"_

_"You just can't accept that you're wrong, Raikou!"_

_"You just think you're the smartest thing out there, Entei!"_

I could sense a fight coming up-Entei began to spurt out small jets of flame. Raikou began emitting sparks of electricity.I raced between them."_Friends, stop!"_ They staggered and fell into wet mud. Apparently ignoring that, they raced over to me. I mentally jumped from the quick reaction.

_"Well it's about time,"_ Entei remarked. _"We-"_

_"Are happy that you are fine,"_ Raikou finished.Seeing them happy spread warmth through me. They were happy I was awake, though I felt as though I had never fainted. Then I remembered...

_That man, that cruel, heartless man...blood-red eyes...Zapdos...pain...darkness...__The rain was pouring down. They stood there watching, waiting. Zapdos hovered above, beckoning its master to let it kill...electricity crackled everywhere, disturbing air particles. Thunder soared down, fainting a defensive beast; Another Thunder approached, but was absorbed by a creature of the earth...__The lightning ceased...__Victories were cried...__But that Zapdos...was...possessed..._

I immediately rid myself of these thoughts and gazed up at the sky. My friends followed my gaze, and when I came back down to earth, they were still looking up. I sighed, bringing them back down. _"So, is there anything you want to do, I mean besides run off again?" _I whacked Raikou on the head.

* * *

About five minutes later, we approached Violet City, from the southern entrance. Somehow, me freaking out had caused us to end up south of the purple town, and we were on the road, or path, back to Ecruteak. I hid in tall grass, waiting for a moment to dash through the city to the northwestern exit. My friends hid as well, arguing again about the Pidgey and egg. I hushed them. They huffed at each other, then looked away. I gazed back at the city-very few humans were out, some accompanied by Pokémon such as Hoothoot and Spearow. One old human, a sage, strolled alongside a Bellsprout. But Hoothoot, the brown, round bird, was most dominant. I waited until the humans were occupied, then sprang from the grass and shot forward, my friends right behind. As I had feared, a Hoothoot managed to spot us, and frantically hooted at the young boy he was with. The boy looped his head around and watched us speed past. I glanced back briefly to see the boy wave. My friends growled disapprovingly. The Hoothoot looked upset as well.

We sped out of Violet City with no more incidents and raced along the path to Ecruteak. Dawn was approaching: golden rays ran across the land. The darkness subsided and fled, and the sun rose. The warmth was wonderful. Two paths soon became obvious to us. One was the regular, dirt and gravel. The other-through the trees. I headed toward the trees, making it nearly impossible for anyone to see. The path was hardly challenging in my opinion, but my friends were not as flexible as me and had trouble squeezing through the trees. Not one minute after our forest trek, Raikou howled in pain. I trotted back to him, only to see him sitting with his left foreleg in the air, whimpering. Entei was shaking hard from laughing, and I figured out why: Raikou had a small splinter in his paw. I wrapped one of my tails around the wood and gently pulled it out. Entei was now laughing hysterically on the ground. Raikou grinned sheepishly._"Um...I was...practicing my drama?"_

_"No more need to practice,"_ I teased.

_"Okay, okay, I get it. Let's just go." _Entei reluctantly got up, and we started again, though Entei snorted from time to time.Finally, the city came into sight. We headed towards the southern entrance. Nothing was different than when we had left, except for a mass of muddy footprints leading from the burned Brass Tower to every exit in the city. I walked to the eastern tracks, ignoring people's stares and sounds of amazement. I placed my right forepaw on one of the tracks; it fit perfectly.

I turned northwest and headed towards the Brass Tower. Raikou and Entei followed, glancing uneasily at the people who had swarmed from their houses. A child, no more than two years old, waddled up to me and stared with large brown eyes. Unsure of what to do, I stopped and stared also. Everyone was silent; even Houndours stopped barking and watched in amazement. I lifted my paw, the one I did not put in the mud, and Raikou and Entei crouched, ready to defend if need be. I raised my paw over the baby's head and I patted him. The boy giggled and tried to climb up my arm. I started to get nervous; no human had held onto me before. The people tensed. The ones I sensed to be the boy's parents looked terrified as if they'd lose their child. Looking at them, and then their child, I smiled, seeing brown eyes filled with delight, and gestured for them to come take their child. They did not move. I hopped on three legs over to them and held out the arm the boy was crawling upon. I did not dare do anything else, for scaring the people would likely scare me and cause my friends to attack. I stood in this position for several seconds and my arm began growing tired. Finally, the parents reached out and gingerly took their baby. I lowered my arm, backed away, and resumed my course towards the tower. I was able to catch a soft, "Thank you, Suicune."

I trotted to the tower's entrance, my friends close behind, and we entered. A Rattata immediately rushed in front of us and a Koffing choked on its own gas in surprise. A Magmar came up, saw us, and ran off wildly. "_Nice to see you too_!" Raikou called after it.

"_We don't bite_!", Entei also called.

"_Actually, you do_", Raikou stated.

_"So do you!" _Entei retorted.

"_Hmphh."_

I shook my head. They never stopped arguing.We descended a deep stairway and halted when we spotted several scientists studying... ...the ground.One tall man stood up and looked towards us, his mouth hanging open, so that it compared to a Snorlax's in size."But the antidote hadn't worked before, had it?" he said, dumbfounded. Other scientists got up and stared in the same way. The first man came up to us, about a yard away, and stated uneasily "Hello Suicune, Raikou, and Entei. I didn't expect to see you here."

"_Why am I always mentioned last?"_ complained Entei out loud.

"He speaks! Well I guess that could be possible. After all, you are intelligent Entei." Entei beamed. "I should probably tell you my name, as I already know yours. My name's Professor Endary, but you may call me whatever you wish."

* * *

**A/N: Yup, there it is. Hopefully ya liked it! Please leave a review, if you wouldn't mind.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okey-doke****, (yes, I am a nerd; ****lemme**** alone) I decided to put up the new ****chappie****. Though I want to say one thing really quick: Why is it that there are ****fics**** with one or two chapters and less than 100 words with more reviews than this? I don't think my ****fic**** is awesome or anything (I'm dead serious), but I just can't figure it out….****I'm**** done ranting, so here's:**

**Chapter 6**** Enjoy (hopefully)

* * *

**

Suicune's point of view

_"Arise, Northern Wind. Your presence is required."_

Black…black was the only thing I could see when I opened my eyes.

I was laying on the ground of some…some place. It was dark, and quiet, save for the voice I had heard and ignored for a moment. Only two things were a color other than black: obviously, myself, and, oddly enough, my shadow. My shadow was a pure, bright white, as opposed to its usual black. I knew I was not in Johto; I was not even on a planet. At least, that was what I had at first thought.

I wondered why and who had brought me here. More importantly, _where_ was here? A thought struck me, and I absentmindedly began shaking crazily. _'Am I dead?'_ I thought to myself.Trembling, I raised a paw to my chest, and sighed in relief; it was beating, which meant I was alive.

As I placed my paw back down, warm laughter filled the area, in the same voice as before. _"Do not fear this place; you have not died."_ I jumped as the voice spoke so smoothly.

I glanced around again. Nothing came into view. This voice came from out of nowhere. I observed the area again by turning in a full circle, and, finishing that, prepared a question for the voice. Before I could ask, however, the voice chuckled and spoke.

_"You want to know where you are…__don't__ you?" _

My eyes widened. "How did y-"

_"Wait and think," _the voice interrupted. _"How would I know all of your actions and words before even you know yourself? There are very few explanations for it, which increases your chances of answering correctly and decreases your chances of answering incorrectly."_

"I think I figured that out already."

_"Just trying to help."_

As it fell silent, I did as it said. I stood still, waiting and thinking. Although there _may_ have been very few explanations for it, I could find none. My mind began to hurt, and somehow, I felt its pain travel through my entire body. I had never realized how much my mind had hurt whenever it was strained, but at that point I did. It was not as painful as that Thunder had been, but it was enough to cause some kind of agony.

As my mind ceased to hurt, so did my body. The answer came to me right then and there: my mind.

"We-we're inside my mind?" I stuttered.

Laughter filled the room again. _"Good, good. You put all of the pieces together, instead of rushing into it. I commend your efforts. You truly are a creature of legend."_

"Creature of legend?" I asked aloud.

_"A creature that has been recorded in legend, such as yourself."_

Forgetting that enigma, I managed to find another one. "If we are in my mind," I questioned, "why is it so empty here? I must know _something_." I waited for a response, but after a few seconds of silence, I began again.

"Surely, you do not think I am _stupid_, do you?"

_"Well,"_ the voice answered, not unkindly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I scowled.

_"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," _it stated, sounding embarrassed. _"No, you are intelligent. It's just that-"_

I let out a breath of relief. "Then it is what?"

_"I knew you would interrupt. Be patient. You are intelligent, I will give you that. But this area,"_ I guessed it had made some invisible gesture during the pause, _"is reserved for meditation. In other words,-"_

"Where I can come when I mentally escape the world and just think?"

_"Precisely."_

I let out another breath and sat on…the floor, I guess. "So,"

_"Why you are here?"_ I nodded. _"You are here because you have mentally left the world. Apparently, you dozed off during the professor's speech." _Silence ruled for a few seconds, and I flinched with surprise when a large, circular image slowly phased in front of me from nowhere. Afraid to move, I peered at the dull, distorted image until it began to clear. As it cleared, it became brighter and brighter until it was blinding. Blinking hard from the light, I squinted as I watched it show the outside world. I realized it was looking through my physical eyes when I saw two semi-light blue paws folded next to each other. I really had been dozing off, because my physical self was blinking slowly. A faint voice was speaking in the background, but the words were inaudible. I tried to control my physical self, but failed.

The vortex began to fade away, and I fired another question: "How do I g-"

_"You return to the physical world by leaving your, normally, meditative, or in this case dozing, state. But as far as I know, you do not want to leave just yet, do you?" _My eyes widened again. Suddenly, I did not want to leave yet.

_"You still want answers."_

That was exactly what I wanted.

"What concerns me the most now," I claimed, "is what exactly happened after that…_beast _of a human sealed us away."

_"I cannot say much, for the professor is speaking about that. I will say, however, that after that horrifying era when, that beast you call him, ruled the lands, it took more than a long time for the lands to recover. You and your friends stood as stone as it slowly recovered, yet you were visited by many a professor, all of whom had tried to resurrect you, but failed. The professor that is speaking to your friends is the one who revived you."_

I pictured the middle-aged man. "_That_ man revived us? He does not seem so special." I could not believe that that man had helped us. He looked so ordinary, and we had done nothing at all for him in return.

_"Ah, but all the credit does not go to him: you must think of today's modern sciences." _I planted an annoyed look on my face. _"My apologies; I nearly forgot you have not been here long."_

_"Anyway, enough of that; I see you are willing to return to the physical world."_

"Again, how-"

_"Just imagine yourself back in your physical body. It is not difficult."_ I was really getting tired of being interrupted.

I closed my eyes and felt myself beginning to leave the area. As I felt it, I blurted out another question: "Wait! Will you always be here every time I come?"

_"…for the most part."_

As I barely felt my presence there, I called my final question, one that had been gnawing at me since I first arrived there:

"Who are you?"

I heard another friendly chuckle echo through the area. _"You shall see me, in my true form, someday…" _it laughed warmly again. _"Until next time, Suicune…"_

The last moment I was there, I could have sworn I saw two stern, red eyes emitting from the distance, its warm gaze watching me leave.

* * *

**Good? ****Bad?**** Love to know what you're thinking (or what you thought). I'll leave you alone now.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well, no reviews, but oh well. At least a couple people like it. ****Anywho****, here's:**

Chapter 7

Suicune's p.o.v.

"…and that's when my colleagues and I revived you three, it seems. You'll have to tell me the story from there."

I looked up from the ground. Golden-yellow fur shuffled on my left, as did reddish-brown fur on my right. My friends were seated about a foot closer to the professor than I was, so they had not reacted when I looked up. Endary had not, either. Heck, they didn't even know I had dozed off.

_"Okay, I guess I'll start when-" _Raikou started, but was interrupted by Entei. My thoughts drifted back again as Entei began arguing with Raikou about who would start the story. I remembered taking this part of the trip when I had dozed off the first time.

I traveled across a sea of blackness, not knowing what would happen until it did, then I would remember going through that part. As I reached what I remembered to be the dark entrance to the meditative part of my mind, a thick barrier shot up and I absent-mindedly rammed into it. A blunt pain traveled through my head and right shoulder for only a moment. Blinking, I backed up and ran forward again, and I was knocked back brutally this time. Reaching into my mind for a technique, I summoned a stampeding array of large, clear bubbles from the back of my throat and shot them at the barrier. Bright flashes emitted as the bubbles exploded on contact with the barrier, but it was still holding, with nothing even close to be considered a dent. I prepared to ram into it while using Bubblebeam, but I jumped in mild surprise when the voice boomed in my sensitive ears.

"You may not come back, for the time being. You must listen to Endary's tale of our world's past."

I tried to retort, but I could not. My vocal cords felt as though they were clogged with an irremovable sticky substance.

"I will say this once more: you are not allowed here for the moment. You need to know what happened."

I blinked as I slowly absorbed the sentences' meaning. I turned away from the entrance and trotted back.

I glanced back to the barrier, which had disappeared. _'It must only appear when I come close to it,'_ I told myself, but instead of staying as a thought, my statement expressed itself as a booming voice all around me. I jumped, and then remembered that I was in my mind.

As I looked back, I realized that what I had seen earlier was not an illusion: red eyes watched from the other side of the now dormant barrier. At first I thought they were a reflection of mine. But studying them carefully led me to the conclusion that those eyes were all knowing: much more intelligent than I was. I stopped and stared at them for a brief moment, then I forced my legs to run back to my friends. I traversed back to consciousness, stepping into the bright light that led back to it.

I opened my physical eyes again, and my friends still took no notice. I traced my thoughts back to what the voice had said:

"You need to know what happened."

I gave up trying to return, and instead I focused my attention on my quarreling friends. Endary was calmly sitting on the ground with an amused yet embarrassed and annoyed look on his face. The other scientists were pitifully restraining themselves from looming over us, and were all huddled in a corner, throwing quick glances at us every few seconds. I observed them for a few seconds, then listened again to my friends arguing over whose turn it was to tell the story.

_ "You said enough, it's my turn!"_ Entei spat.

_"I've only said like what, _seven_ sentences?!" _Raikou retorted.

_"Yeah, but it's my turn!"_ Entei whined.

"At least I'm not a Pidgey."

_ "I'm not a Pidgey, you Pidgey!"_ Raikou exclaimed, offended.

"You're a Pidgey!"

_ "No, you are!"_

_"You!"_

_"You!"_

_"You!"_

_"You!"_

_ "Fine, then, you are a __Pidgeotto__!"_

_ "You did _not_ say what I _think_ you just said!"_

_ "Oh, _yes I did_!"_

I smirked and stood up, my friends oblivious to anything and everything besides their fight. As I trotted over to Endary, Raikou shouted something about 'Pokemon abuse!' or something similar. As I sat next to Endary, I explained, _"From what I have learned, 'Pidgey' in our terms is the equivalent of what you humans call 'chickens', I believe_." His confused expression vanished and was instantly replaced with a large grin.

"Are they always like this?" he questioned, still grinning.

_"For as long as I have known them.__ There has been hardly a day pass without an argument, and what bliss it is when a rare day like that comes."_ The professor laughed lightly. _"The only respite I know of was that one-thousand years during which we were stone."_ He laughed at this, and I took no offense; I had said it sarcastically, and had attempted to be funny.

"And here I thought that legendary Pokemon were always so serious!" He stopped laughing a moment to catch his breath, and then continued watching my friends argue with a grin on his face.

I realized then that I had not heard the story from Endary. Nudging his pants leg with my paw, I asked him: _"Could you tell that story again? I am not sure I got it too well,"_ I lied.

He faced towards me with curiosity gleaming in his eyes. "Of course! I help Pokemon in any way I can! Where should I start?"

_"After we turned to stone, if you do not mind."_

"Not at all!" he grinned. Then his face became grave. "From what I've learned from past records, the second you, Raikou, and Entei were sealed, the world began changing drastically. And not in the positive way. The ruler who, unfortunately, defeated you commanded the lands horribly; people and Pokemon alike were forced into slavery. Wars were fought _for his own amusement_." I narrowed my eyes at the painful thought of pointless wars. "I won't go into a lot of detail, else we'd be here for days." I nodded, my eyes still full of hatred for the ruler of the past. "Anyway, the lands became darker and crueler, and people knew not of a pure soul. But part-by-part, it all began to change for the better. It started when one normal captive citizen, one that had managed to escape from the ruler's tortures, spotted something speeding towards the Burned Tower, in other words, where you were." I listened intently. "He could not tell if the creature flew or ran, for it was moving swiftly. He followed its path, and saw it some into contact with one of the large statues in the basement of the tower."

_"You mean-"_

"Yes, someone spotted something that came into contact with you. I personally doubt it did anything, however."

_ 'Maybe it did,' _I directed my thought to the voice in the meditative part of my mind. It did not reply. I reached for it but it was absent from my mind. My heart sank slightly.

"Anyway," Endary continued, "this one man saw the creature and was able to confront it and earn its trust. With it, he escaped from the city." He paused. "Many years later, after more pointless wars had been fought, the former citizen returned and began to bring light back to the land. He and the creature raced through the heart of this city to confront the ruler, who made his abode of the Tin Tower. The ruler, startled, had a disadvantage from the beginning: he underestimated whom this city calls its hero, though no one knew his true name. With the loyal creature by his side, the hero banished the ruler, and, with him, the darkness that covered the land. Since then, the land recovered greatly, and people and Pokemon began again to see the light."

_"I am sorry for the interruption, but may I ask how long ago this took place?"_

"Interrupt all you like! As for your question, it was, a rough estimate, about five hundred years ago. Well, actually a bit less, but it rounds to five hundred." He grinned sheepishly and lazily rubbed the back of his head. "Was that an adequate history lesson?"

I glanced back to my friends, who were lying on their backs, fast asleep, tongues lolling out of their opened mouths. _"It was long enough to make them fall asleep after getting tired of arguing,"_ I replied, gesturing towards them. Endary laughed again.

"Should we wake them so they can sleep somewhere more…comfortable?"

I shook my head. _"No, they sleep very well. We won't hear from them for a while."_

One of Endary's colleagues rushed down the stairs at that moment. The panting scientist addressed Endary: "Professor…it's nearly…midnight…Shouldn't you…take a rest…or something?"

"Just a moment," Endary answered. He turned to the direction of my friends as he stood up. "Is there anything you or your friends need, Suicune?"

_"No, thank you, professor.__ We will be fine. You should go get some rest, however."_

He grinned again. "Alright, well if there's anything at all you need, I have a small lab right outside the tower. Feel free to ram down the door if need be!" I stifled a laugh.

_"No need for that. My tails are the equivalent of human hands."_

He laughed as he ascended the stairs. I smiled at my friends humiliatingly lying on the floor and padded over to a corner. Whisking away the dust will a minute Gust attack, I circled around twice before I laid down, rested my head on my paws, and fell into a deep slumber.

**A review or two will certainly do. Apparently it's time to rhyme. Alright, I'm done. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8, since I finally remembered to put it on relatively early…**

**Oh, and ****Kuroze****, thanks for the review. Don't worry, it made sense to me!**

**Quick note: The three humans in this (and upcoming) chapter are based off of me and my friends, although they don't act like that exactly. I also tried to add some humor, but it always comes out bad when I do. Hopefully you'll ignore it. Alright, I'm done.**

Chapter 8

Laura's p.o.v.

"Laura!"

Yawning, I lazily narrowly opened my eyes and slowly turned my head to the right, savoring the warm, sunny afternoon in the "Eon Garden". Lying face-up on the old, wooden bench, my hands entwined behind by head, was my all-time favorite relaxation pose and spot. Shutting my eyes again, I grunted slightly in my yawn to show the person I had acknowledged them.

"Laura," the female voice mocked, panting slightly after reaching me by running, "you're so lazy."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked, opening only my right eye this time. I saw its reflection in her brown eyes. She had semi-long, brownish-blond hair, and silver sunglasses placed above her forehead. She was wearing a short-sleeved, brown shirt, as usual, and jeans. Her tennis shoes were almost all white, save for a few splotches of light blue here and there.

"Nothing, I guess," she replied. "If you weren't lazy, I'd probably never have met you, huh?"

I accidentally let out a snort. "No, I guess not. I was minding my own business, too, until you came along and started shouting that I was dead since I was lying so still. My eardrums are still pounding like drums."

"Anybody would have agreed with me, Laura!"

"Sure, they would have, Terra," I said, sarcasm hinted in my tone. I could see, with only one eye open, her face flushing slightly in annoyance. "Anyway, what'd you want?" I asked, closing my eye again.

"Oh, yeah," the pink vanished and her expression changed to one of concern. She began fiddling with her index fingers by twirling them around. "Umm, I had heard that Latias was hurt. I-Is that true?" I sat up slowly and opened both eyes.

Nobody should have known about it, besides Latios, Latias, and me, so how did Terra know? I knew she was a terrible spy, so I began thinking hard…and I got it. "And who told you that? Please don't say it w-"

"Yeah," she interrupted, "it was Tom all right."

Tom, in my opinion, could sneak up on anyone and scare the crud out of them, anytime, anywhere. He was a pro at concealing himself, and he was a decent Pokemon battler to top it all off. Yet I could always kick his butt if I battled him.

It seemed Tom had somehow gotten wind of this without me knowing. I clenched my fists in mock anger. "Alright, Terra, where is he?" I sarcastically asked while smirking. "I thought I told him no goofing off or spying here, this is a sacred area!" I literally yelled the last sentence, and, as I had thought, said person dropped from an untouched tree limb above us, riding on his Blaziken's shoulders. He grinned like an idiot, then adeptly jumped down from his starter's shoulders as if it was two feet tall. But there had been some slight rain the day before, and as he landed his heel stuck in the mud and he toppled over so his body was nearly parallel to the ground. Blaziken caught his back half a second before it landed in the mud. Terra and I began laughing hysterically. It was a funny sight: an over-six-foot-tall Pokemon supporting a clueless, five-and-a-half foot fifteen-year-old less than two inches above the ground. The fiery human-like Pokemon's sky blue eyes blinked for a few moments, then Blaziken joined in with the laughing, though not as hard as us. Tom only blushed and grinned.

Terra mocked him, saying that you're supposed to land on your feet, but the jump was great.

Tom stood up with Blaziken's help and, brushing charred ashes off of his pale green shirt and khaki shorts, said, "I don't know whether to take that as a complement or an insult." He attempted to brush off his back, but not being very flexible, pathetically failed. We began to calm down our laughing fit when he gave us the face that silently asked 'help?', which was basically just staring at us until one of us gave in. I never fell for that junk, but Terra did about ninety percent of the time, and as expected, she fell for it again. She sighed and hesitantly walked over to Tom to help, shooting me a death glare at the same time. I stuck my tongue out at her when Tom wasn't paying attention. I was the oldest of the three, but I was very childish at times. There's _nothing_ wrong with that, okay?

Tom broke the short silence: "So, what's all this business about Latias getting hurt? It wasn't that bad, was it?" Terra brought a fist down upon his head.

"You idiot! You were, like, the second human to know about this. Of course she was hurt badly. Didn't Laura explain that enough already?" It was true: I had refused to see anybody for a couple of days after the attack, and I'd tell my friends why they had to leave every time. Of course, Tom was the first to visit and question the problem over and over again. I wanted to punch him too, but I try not to hurt my friends.

Blaziken, his eyes partially closed, sat down and leaned against a tree. "Anyway," Terra spoke, "can we see her?"

I shook my head. "No, Latios won't let you. _I_ tried to go see her, and he wouldn't even let _me_. No offense, but he hardly knows you, and I know he wouldn't let you if I couldn't," I added, fingering a Poke Ball on my jeans. It did not go unnoticed: Blaziken saw the movement, and he sat up straight and stared at me. Addressing Tom, I said, "I think Torchey wants Kippy out, huh?" Blaziken's eyes lit up.

"Would you stop calling him Torchey? His name is Blaze. Use your style of nicknames on your own Pokemon."

"Torchey's cuter," I retorted.

"Whatever," he answered with little emotion as he stared out into space. "Just let Kippy out." I already had the ball in my hand before he responded. With a quick click of the button, the red and white sphere opened, releasing a jet stream of shining white light, which formed into the shape of Kippy, my starter, Swampert. With a quick roar, he stood poised for battle, then realized there was no opponent. I caught his eye and pointed towards Blaze. Kippy saw him and grinned. Before running off, however, both turned to Terra and stared, as I had expected. At the same time, Tom and I said:

"Let Quily out."

Terra sighed and pulled out a Poke Ball from her belt. More light was released, and a long, slender, fiery Pokemon emerged. The top half of its fur was a greenish-blue, while the bottom half was a creamish-tan. He stood on four legs, and flames sprouted on his head and lower back. Terra had sighed not because she didn't like Quilava, but because she had gotten it around the same time as Tom and me, but it hadn't become a Typhlosion yet. She had trained it very well, too.

The Quilava "Quil!" ed a greeting, and he, Blaze, and Kippy began chasing each other, playing their version of tag. I smiled at Kippy; you would think a Swampert would be really slow, but mine was raised to be extra-fast. He was my first Pokemon, as a Mudkip, ever. He was always by my side, and had hardly ever fainted. He also helped me to catch my first wild Pokemon, a Wurmple. He had been with me for every single gym battle, and he helped me get to third place in the last Pokemon League tournament.

Wurmple, my second Pokemon, was now a fully-grown Beautifly, one whom I let roam the garden freely. Luckily, she had gone off to search for food when the fire started, so she was still alive. She had also given birth to my first shiny Pokemon, Wurmple, the same one that Latios had saved. Beautifly was in the garden somewhere, and Wurmple was with the eon siblings.

While Blaze was contently chasing Kippy and Quily, Terra asked, "So, Laura, how exactly was Latias hurt? Tom only said she was."

Still lying on the bench, I turned to her and answered, "The important thing is that it wasn't enough to kill her."

"Yeah, but what happened?"

I turned my body so that I was lying on my stomach, my hands and arms propped like a pillow. I sighed. "Fine. I don't know what happened at first, but Latios came and asked me to help him find Latias. I got Solar out-"

"Who's Solar?" Tom asked. I threw a stick at him.

"You know who Solar is!"

He thought for a moment, then replied, "Oh, sorry, Tropius." I doubted Tropius even heard.

"Anyway," I continued, "I got Solar out, and I flew on him behind Latios. We eventually found Latias, but she was weakened and getting beaten by Moltres." Tom and Terra gasped loudly. "But I got Kippy out in the nick of time and he fainted Moltres in one hit." Their mouths would have hit the ground if possible. I reached for Kippy as he came near and gently pulled him over to me. I rubbed his head and hugged him around his neck. Still holding onto my mudfish, I cooed, "Kippy's so cool and powerful that he can beat a big old nasty legendary Pokemon in one hit, aren't you? Yes, you are." I sounded like an idiot, but Kippy grinned nonetheless. Swampert was definitely one of my favorite Pokemon.

At that moment, Quily, using a Quick Attack in his game of tag, rammed into the now being-chased Blaze, and they cart wheeled into the rest of us. We all flew off of the ground, Tom and Terra's mouths still agape, and landed in a heap of humans and Pokemon, with me somehow ending up on top, Kippy right under me. I felt a push beneath me, and I rolled off of the pile and landed in mud, along with everyone else. We all took one look at each other and laughed.

Kippy helped me up, and I staggered to my feet. I brushed what mud off that I could. Tom and Terra, also coated in mud, got up and started brushing themselves off as well. "Not again," Tom whined and folded his arms.

Seeing my friends and the three starter Pokemon covered in mud, I suggested, "You might want to wash all that mud off now. I'd rather not have dried mud clinging to me all day." Surprisingly, Kippy was the first to agree, and I knew that if Kippy, the _mudfish_, felt he was too dirty, then we were all an extremely big mess. Astonished, everyone else agreed afterward.

There was a small pond that everyone could bathe in beside my small cabin of a home. Besides my Pokemon, I lived alone. Tom and Terra lived in Altomare, the city bordering Eon Garden. I never knew where my family was, as I hadn't seen them for years. I took care of my Pokemon, my new family, by myself. Of course, I'd go into the city every other day to get something, but most of the store owners like me a lot and give me what I need for free, since I have no money and no where to work. My work is helping protect the garden, which I don't do so well sometimes.

I told my friends to go ahead and jump in the pond, and they did without hesitation. "I'm going to get some towels, be back in a sec," I shouted over the splashing. I'd get some dry clothing, too, for Terra and me. Tom always had a spare outfit in the backpack he always carried around.

I opened the front door, where my friends couldn't see me, and the moment I stepped inside, I knew something was wrong. Everything was completely dark, and for some reason, the eon siblings and Wurmple were in the front of my home, instead of the back, so I tried to be quiet and not disturb them. Unfortunately, Latios can hear well. Very well. I saw his levitating body twitch as I closed the door. I began walking towards the bathroom when he spoke: _"Laura-"_ I interrupted him.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Latios, I'm just getting some towels and-"

_"No, it is probably a good thing you came. Come here."_ I obeyed him and walked over to him. Wurmple was running around frantically. Looking over the couch where he floated, my heart skipped a beat. Latias was lying there, eyes still closed, and was hardly moving, save for her shallow breathing. Her entire body was hot to the touch, and she shivered and winced every few seconds. Latios was sweating, and looked as though the world was about to end. Before I could ask about Latias's terrible condition, Latios spoke again: _"I do not know if you saw it, but as I was carrying Latias back over here after she passed out, one of __Moltres's__ flames shot out for a moment and put an ember on __Latias's__ skin. But its purpose was hidden. That ember concealed a heavy dose of a Toxic attack."_ I felt like I was about to throw up. I was hoping I was wrong about what he was going to say next. But I was right. _"You know that when poisoned, a __Pokemon__ loses health until it faints. You also know that if not helped soon after, that __Pokemon__ has a chance of dying. That is what's happening to Latias, now._

"Y-You mean-"I asked, tears welling up in my eyes.

_"Unfortunately, yes." _Latios was also on the verge of crying. _"Yes, it means, that Latias may die."_ He sucked up his pride and let the tears flow down. I joined him.

**A review would be appreciated (and would make me very happy). Happy Friday to all!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Alrighty****, here's ****chappie**** number 10, since, err…a certain someone threatened to dye my dragon blue (Fuego, or however the heck you spell it NO!!!****...Inside joke with friends).**** Yeah…put the dye away now, fatal whisper. You know I hate blue.**

Chapter 9

Laura's p.o.v.

I was in desperate need of water less than ten minutes after I learned of what was possibly Latias's fate. There was nothing that could cure poisons on this island, since there were no poison-types here. Besides, no one ever battled anymore. I brought a quivering hand to my throbbing head. Shakily standing up from the velvety red reclining chair next to the same-colored sofa she was occupying, I stumbled into my small, humble kitchen and grabbed a dry, green dishrag from aside the metallic sink. I turned the silver-colored faucet until near-freezing water emerged and held the emerald-green rag under the running water until it was completely soaked. I withdrew, twisted, and squeezed it to ring the excess water out. My parched throat seemed to cry out in agony, and deciding that, while the water was still running, I'd get a cup of water to soothe my throat. I lazily grabbed a small, white, plastic cup and shoved it under the falling water until it brimmed at the top. There was a satisfying feel as the cool water slid down my esophagus, and I drank two more cups in this manner, noticing the small smudge of dirt my thumb imprinted on it when I set it down. I picked up the rag and slowly dragged my bare feet across the cold, wooden floor, but then I stopped and looked out of the small window above the sink. Glancing at it for what seemed to be an eternity, but was actually a brief moment, I could see Kippy, Tom, and Terra trying to dunk each other under the pond's water. Even Fire-types Blaze and Quily were floating or dog-paddling (respectively). I couldn't bring myself to smile, however.

I walked back into the living room, where the Eon siblings were situated, and sat back in the chair again before leaning forward and placing the cool rag on Latias's burning forehead. I could faintly hear an almost inaudible _sizzle _as cold touched warmth. Latios had heard it too, and let out a small breath I guessed he had been holding. He lifted his head up and looked at his sister, who was lying on her back, then me, sadness evident in his ruby eyes, and hung his head down again as he floated towards me. He stationed himself at my left side and, with a close observation, I could see his fur clinging to his face where his tears had traveled and fallen. He had a distant look in his eyes; one that I could tell was silently praying to the Pokemon lord that his only real sibling would not die. She was more than the world to him, as he was to her.

Besides Latias, Latios had, what I called, an imitation family: Wurmple, like a nephew; me, like a sister; and my Pokemon, like other siblings. Of course, we weren't really related, but we all shared a sibling type of love for each other.

I heard a soft cry, and both Latios's and my head immediately whipped around to face Latias. She was on her right side facing towards the inside of the sofa. The sofa was slightly darker around where she lay, and I realized that she was sweating more than a Magikarp on land during the middle of an extremely hot summer. The rag on her head had fallen off when she rolled over and was now dripping on the floor. She began shaking slightly but rapidly. Latios literally _zoomed _out of the room, and I could hear clanging and crashing as various objects were hitting a wall as they were tossed aside. He came back shortly afterward, and he was carrying a thick, pale red blanket. He gingerly placed it over her so one edge began at the middle of her neck, most of the rest covered her entire body, and the opposite edge hung loosely off the side of her seat. I, on the other hand, dashed to a small closet beside the only bedroom in my home, mine, and found a perfect length of a thin, tan rope. I dashed back to the living room, holding the rope in my mouth, and snatched the rag off of the floor. Making sure it was still damp, I softly turned Latias's head until it faced upward, propped it on the arm of the sofa, placed the rag on it again, and tied the rope around the rag and the back of her head, tight enough to stay on, but loose enough so that it wouldn't leave an impression in her skin. Her shivering ceased and she sighed quietly. "Maybe now it will stay put," I thought aloud. Latios merely nodded. I flung myself into my chair and sank into its softness; unfortunately, I had flung myself too hard, and the chair and I sailed over backwards. I was so immersed in Latias's dilemma that I didn't realize my head was painfully throbbing on the floor until about five seconds afterwards. I clumsily worked my way out of the obstacle course that was a chair and surveyed the damage: the back of my head was bleeding slightly. Latios was watching me in concern, but his quivering shoulders gave away the fact that he was trying hard not to laugh. He snorted and turned his head back to his sister before he could meet my glare.

Sighing, I said, "I'll be right back." He nodded without looking.

As I was walking to my bathroom for a bandage, I felt something on my right shoulder. I stopped and slowly turned my head, only to see my shiny sitting on my shoulder, cooing happily. My mind was so clouded I didn't even feel my Pokemon climbing up my arm; that was what I guessed. But of course, this was Wurmple. "What makes you so happy?" I asked it. "And now that I'm thinking about it, how did you get up here so fast?"

_"__Wurmple__,"_ it closed its eyes and stuck out its front two arms, while securing itself to me with its legs, and displayed a dramatic flying pose.

"You flew?" I asked it while raising an eyebrow.

_"__Wurmple__,"_ it nodded and performed the pose again.

"Sure you did," I said, resuming my course. Less than five seconds later, I felt another presence on my left shoulder, and this one was a bit wet. I looked back to Wurmple, who was looking around to see why I had stopped. I was about to turn my head when an insanely loud "HI!" echoed in my ear. I jumped and lost my balance and was about to land face-first on the floor when strong, watery-blue arms caught me around my waist. After registering what had happened, I solemnly said, "Thanks, Kippy." My starter helped me stand up, and I walked over to the culprit, Tom (as usual). I hit him with my fist on top of his head hard enough for it to throb for a while, but not enough to make it bleed. I heard a loud whine and an "Oww…" Terra smirked.

"That's what you get for scaring me half-to-death." I said with little emotion. Leaving Tom, Terra, and Kippy in the hall, I entered the simple bathroom: all it consisted of was a sink, toilet, and tub. Nothing fancy. I grabbed a bandage from under the sink and, although it took me a minute to pinpoint the location of the wound, I eventually found it and secured the bandage over it. As I was bringing my arm down, I noticed Terra standing beside me, Wurmple on top of her head. She asked what happened. I said it was nothing. She retorted by saying she knew me; it wasn't _nothing_.

"The thing on my head really is nothing," I spoke truthfully. "But-," I trailed off.

"What?"

"Didn't you see them in there?" They couldn't have possibly missed two legendary Pokemon in my front room.

"See who where?" Apparently, they _had_ missed them.

"C'mon," I sighed and headed out of the bathroom. "I'll show you." I grabbed Tom by the sleeve when we passed him, "You're coming too." Kippy followed without being ordered-I never excluded him from anything.

As we entered the living room, I knew how they had missed the Eon siblings: Latios had turned himself and Latias invisible. Even the blanket and rag weren't visible. Telling my friends to stay put, I rested my hand on where I knew Latios's head would be, and as I had guessed, I felt something solid in midair. I calmly told him, "It's alright, you can turn visible, now."

A couple of seconds passed. "_Fine,"_ he snorted and released his disguise. He hovered defensively next to his sister and refused to leave his side as long as my friends were there.

"You can trust them," I whispered to him.

"You can never be too careful," he retorted emotionlessly. "You know I don't trust any humans besides yourself." I was extremely glad my friends couldn't hear our quiet conversation.

I walked back over to my friends, when Latios refused to speak for the moment, and told them that unless they wanted to be mauled by a legendary, they should stay put.

"Got'cha," they answered. Kippy, however, had a great friendship with Latios and trotted over to Latias's side. He looked sadly at Latios and seemed to ask, "What happened?" in their native tongue. Latios, instead, explained what had happened to all of us and when he came to the end, I couldn't refrain myself from crying again. I wasn't the only one.

* * *

Latias's p.o.v.

I tried opening my eyes, and I felt them open, but with no different results. Everything was black, regardless of whether my eyes were closed or not. Only my shadow was a color, and it was white. I could still fly, and I felt completely fine and energized. Yet I had absolutely no idea where I was. This wasn't our garden, or Altomare. This probably wasn't even in Hoenn. _'Am I dead?' _I thought. I did a back flip when I heard soft chuckling all around me. Before I could speak, something else beat me to it:

_"Interesting.__ She asked herself the same question when she first came, too, Latias."_ I turned in a complete circle about six times trying to figure out where the voice came from.

"Umm, where are you? And _who_ asked the same question as me?" I asked, surprised at the scared tone of my voice.

_"I am not here physically,"_ it answered, _"__only__ spiritually. I do have a real body, but I will not tell you where. Not yet. As for who asked the same question as you, all I will say is that you will meet her soon." _It grew silent. _"Anyway, my meeting with the other was probably a tad bit longer than needed, so I will try to make this reasonable. I have limited time, however, for I am needed elsewhere."_ I nodded to…to whatever it was, then I lowered myself to the ground so that I was lying there. I kept my wings slightly airborne in case this was some type of trap, unlikely as that sounded. I didn't like this place at all for two reasons: one, I strongly disliked the dark, and two, I was always extremely nervous when I was alone. The voice was there, but at first I had thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I quickly eliminated that idea. _"Would you like to know why you are here?" _I nodded, and apparently, it could see me, for it continued. "Very well, but you should know that I did not bring you here, you unconsciously led yourself to this place." My mind began to hurt, and I felt the pain reverberate all around me. _"'How did you bring yourself?'__ You have been pulled into a new legend, Latias, as odd as that sounds. From now on, unless something…unfortunate happens, you will most likely lead yourself here whenever you are not aware of the physical world-yes, like when you are sleeping or unconscious-" _I was surprised when it answered my unspoken question, _"-whether you want to or not…Do not blame me for this; it is not my fault."_ It read my mind again, and I began wondering who had the power to do that.

"Are you a mind reader, by any chance?" I blurted out.

After a few seconds, it answered, _"We are in your mind, if it helps any. I know what you will do and say before you do."_

After about a minute of silence, I asked, "How did I come to be unconscious? Or am I sleeping?"

"Your physical body is unconscious. How you ask? It was because of the fire bird, Moltres. He was able to poison you with Toxic, and you, of course, should know that Altomare has no cure for such status."

It took me a moment to register what that meant. "D-does that mean," I quivered' "I am going to die?"

"Unfortunately, it is a possibility. You have an excellent chance of survival if I relay your status to the other. If she agrees and brings to you an antidote, you will survive."

"But will that not take a long time?" Unless this "other" was currently in Altomare, it would take two to three days at the least, whether they could run or ride on water, to reach me from the mainland. Being disconnected with the mainland had serious disadvantages.

The voice chuckled softly again. _"It would-for most others-but this particular one is different: she will only take about a day, if not less."_

"She's that fast?"

"On water. Excuse me, but I must go to her to tell her of your dilemma before she wakes. But do not worry; even if she is late, the poison will not take killing effect for another four days or so. Trust me, you are in good hands." Before I could say anything, I felt its presence leave, and I was alone for a few second before I felt myself leave.

**Yup…****woulda**** put that up a long time ago, but ****t'was**** too lazy…ya happy now, ****fw****? (Yes, I'm calling you that). ****Anywhoz****, drop a review, whether good or bad, I don't care, if you don't mind**


	11. Chapter 10

**Too lazy to say much except read and review, if you please…**

Chapter 10:

Suicune's p.o.v.

I ran. Unlike that last time, I ran. I ignored the feeling that my muscles screamed for a respite, preferably a few hours (or days) long. My throat, I surmised, was drier than a Charizard's immediately after a Flamethrower or Heat Wave. My friends, just as exhausted as me, and I dashed alongside down a dusty and dirty road surrounded on the left and right by still, grassy slopes. The wind was absent, and trees along the slopes stood still, the leaves bunching together into faint, green blotches. The sky overhead was a deep gray, broken in places by large, crimson clouds. It seemed a storm would begin any minute, but no rain, lightning, or thunder came. Instead, only a heavy rumbling of the ground met out aching paws. It did not deter us in the slightest bit, so we continued running.

After nearly one minute of this occurrence, the quaking ground began to crack open, spreading around small rocks in the process, and the temperature became more intense. Molten lava streamed out of the cracks in small amounts...at first. After having our paws scraped by the pebbles and burned by the lava, the cracks opened wider and geysers of fiery-red lava sprang forth. The towers of lava loomed high above and threatened to crash down onto us, but we managed to dodge each of them. Still, the heat was nearly unbearable, even for Entei. _'This is a nightmare,' _I thought to myself.

Another geyser shot up on my right: exactly where Raikou was at the moment. His eyes widened and he let out a horrible yelp as he was forced high into the air. Entei and I slowed our pace enough to watch as our friend fell with a dull thump onto the ground and became motionless. The geysers stopped for a short respite as the loss of our friend registered into our minds. My eyes began to sting as salty tears began to invade. Yet I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Entei, also saddened by our loss but conscious to the geysers springing up around us again, growled and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and ran, dragging me with him. Yelling through clenched teeth, he said, "He's already gone! We have to keep running!" While he was still dragging me, I staggered to place my paws on the ground, and Entei let go of me when I began to run with him. I glanced back to see, if by some miracle, Raikou was alive, but all I could see was a golden dot covered in fiery red lava.

After no more than a minute of running, the sky above us changed from gray to a coal black, and the crimson clouds turned into a silvery-white. Pale yellow lightning flashed nearly everywhere as it merged into a familiar, yet menacing, shape. The lightning made a cawing sound as it gained color, until it resembled the Zapdos we had met not long ago, except this one was quite a bit paler. Lightning flashed every second, blinding us, until I heard a roar from Entei. Not caring if I went blind, I forced an eye open to meet the horrifying sight of my friend being electrocuted by the lightning. He roared in pain again, and after a moment, the electrocution stopped. Entei wavered, then fell onto his side, his entire body singed black and smoking. His breathing stopped.

I couldn't hold back tears this time. Salt water accumulated in my mouth, but I hardly noticed, or cared: my two best friends were gone, killed by the other's element.

I felt a metallic taste in my mouth and began coughing up a gooey, red substance. The Zapdos cawed a laugh, and I slowly raised my head to glare at it. It smirked, and then spoke in quiet words that even I could not hear. Lightning flashed threateningly above me, and the steadily getting hotter ground cracked beneath me. Zapdos spoke again, and this time I heard it.

"_Come …you shall not die…"_

I staggered to the side, becoming dizzier by the second. The loss of my friends and the appearance of this…_monster_, was clouding my mind. I felt my body shudder violently before I coughed up more blood. I knew I would begin hallucinating soon, and it started when a tremendous pressure latched itself to my back. I somehow managed to turn my head to see what the pressure was, but nothing was there. Zapdos stayed silent, waiting for something that I could not fathom.

Lightning continued to flash and strike random areas, and the lava geysers shot up relatively close behind me. My energy was draining, and I felt I would pass out any minute.

I could see and feel the ground cracking and shaking beneath me, almost similar to a Magnitude attack, as it threatened to release a lava geyser. The lightning seemed like it would hit me at any moment, as if I had the Lightningrod ability. However, before the lava could be released, or the lightning could strike, I felt myself being pulled away from harm.

My eyes opened to a sight of…nothing. Nothing, yet familiar. The familiar black nothingness, my white shadow, the uncomfortable silence, and the feeling I was not alone were all present. I sat down and thought about the…_nightmare_ that I had just experienced. Yet I felt no pain. I surmised that I had somehow been pulled away before I had been harmed. Suddenly, the realization of my two closest friends' demises hit me, and my heart sank deeply. They were gone, and I'd never see them again, at least not until I joined them in the realm of Arceus, the white Pokémon god. I could already hear them calling to me…

Wait…those weren't their voices: First, it was only one voice. Second, it sounded like neither of my friends. With a jolt I realized I was in my mind again, and that the voice, now sounding mildly impatient, was repeatedly calling me.

_"Funny, even though your mind is wandering, you and I are still here. __Also funny that you are ignoring me."_

I sighed and mumbled, "Sorry…"

The Voice's impatience vanished_. "It is fine. I can understand how you would feel, if that image you had just seen had been true."_

"I-it's just, that, my friends, I will never…wait, _if_ it _had_ been true?" I jumped up. "That did not happen?" I was stunned. It was so clear, so realistic. How could it not have happened?

_"It was just as you said: a nightmare, nothing more. It was most likely the doing of some mischievous ghost Pokémon. They are known to inhabit the burned-down Brass Tower at night." _I vowed to never help any Ghost Pokémon in any way at all from that point on.

So it had only been a nightmare. My friends were alive, though my mind was scarred with the dream. Hopefully, nothing like that would happen in the real world.

I sat down again, for I had learned that whenever I was brought here, it was never for only a minute or two, and I waited patiently for the Voice to speak. It didn't take long.

_"You do not realize yet why you are here, do you?"_

"No, that is why I'm sitting here, waiting for you to tell me."

_"No need to get testy. I would say, 'We have all the time in the world' as I have heard before, but unfortunately, we do not."_ I looked up from the white that was my shadow. _"A Pokémon is in a bit of a crisis-"_

"A bit?"

_"Yes, now cease interrupting."_

"You did it first."

_"You are almost as bad as your sarcastic friend. Let me move on to the reason I called you here. As I have said, a Pokémon is in a crisis. She has fallen ill from a Toxic attack. Ah,"_ it quieted me before I could comment, _"there __are__ no poison antidotes on the island in which she resides, and she is in danger of dying. Normally, this would not matter much, except to the family, but this Pokémon is a legend. It is of utmost importance that she survives. That is where your role starts."_

"And that role would be…?

_"You are to gather an antidote and deliver it to the island, Altomare. You are currently the only one capable of achieving success for this task, for you are able to run on water very swiftly, are you not?"_

"I have not run over any bodies of water recently, but I think I can do it."

_"Very good.__ You have two days maximum. What you will be looking for to cure the poison are Pecha berries: they are a pale pink in color, and are very tender, so attempt to not bite into them by mistake. You should be able to find them if you search immediately outside of the city's western gate. Collect as many as possible, in the case that something happens to one. __After acquiring them, travel southeast to Olivine and cross the sea by passing Cianwood and continuing south.__ The island is full of canals, so you should be able to identify it easily." _The next thing the Voice said interested me the most: _"When you arrive at the island, wait; I will be waiting at the pier for you. Do not worry, I will find you if you get lost."_

It seemed as though I was roughly shoved out of my mind. _"You have a limited amount of time. Do not waste it. Find the cure and hurry to the island."_ I didn't need to be told twice. I felt my presence leave from my own mind, and I woke on the dungeon floor. My friends were still sleeping soundly, although Entei was making some kind of…_snoring_ sound. I rose and began trotting up the stairs out of the dungeon.

I would have to visit the professor so he could alert my friends of where I would be when they woke. Thankfully I had remembered that. I only had one thing on my mind, something that had been nagging at me since I had first traveled to my mind. And I was going to find out about it.

I was finally going to meet whoever the Voice was.

**…Read le comment at le top. ****Still lazy.**** Are ya happy now, ****fh****? You know who you are.**


End file.
